AKATSUKI NEW MEMBER
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: Poor Yuuki as lived alone since age 2 and since then the Akatsuki's have been eying her. WELL THEY LOVE HER WELL KONAN GET JEALOUS OF HER FIND OUT NOW BY READING IT, and review plz :D


**The beginning**

_Intro: Hello my name is Yuuki, I have dark brown hair that's long till the middle of my back. I have red eyes and a special ability that only I can do. I am very acrobatic and am very intelligent when fighting a not none foe and if I do know them that's just a faster kill. I've lived alone since age 2; my parents did suicide blaming everything on me before dying. I was an only child. My parents thought I'd be "Ms. Perfect" just because I'm in the Phantomhive family. I've never cried ever, even when my parents died in front of me; it was as if my tears were locked away. But the most I hated about that day was that it was on the night of my birthday. Now that day well forever haunt me. I was never to go outside, never to meet people, I was always alone and I still am. I was always home. And if I had to go out I was not to speak to anyone and had to have mom with me. As for my father he was never around, he was always overseas. Ours family was rich due to that. I've never talked to dad…ever. Nor has he talked to me, I don't even know how he sounds like. Well now that I think of it I have heard him say one sentence to me. You see the day my mom wanted to die dad came over to see how she's handing stuff. When see came up to me with a knife in her hand she told me. "You wrecked child, you are no child of mine your nothing but a Poison to the family a Poison!" than she stabbed the knife though he heart and fall. My dad who was behind her bend down to her and looked at me. "You, you monster, look at what you've done I'd rather die than to even see your face!!" and with that he took the same knife mom had and stabbed,and stabbed it though his heart. I also noticed someone, someone or maybe something out of place. There was a man with spiky hair and what seemed ringed eyes. He was staring at me with those eyes. I didn't move, nor did I say anything I just…stared back. Then with a smirk on his face he disappeared. Just when he left I stared at the bloody bodies on the ground that once were my parents, then looked at what once was a sunny day to suddenly be a shower rain. I stopped out in the rain. I didn't know if I should feel scared or happy. I am finally free to go where ever I want and yet I was alone no where to go and no one to help me, I was alone…again._

_15 years later since that day_

I was panting hard and running like crazy through the woods to get away. Away from them the ones named AMBU from the leaf. I don't know how they found me sneak out but I won't get caught now. I ran till I was far enough to use my specialty without being seen. I touch a tree noticing a GAINT VENUS FLY-TRAP?! I stared at it for awhile then clicked back to what I was doing before. So I touched the tree opening a black portal. I took one last look to make sure no one was watching and jumped in. I quickly appear to where I wanted to be…my house in the middle of the woods all dark and alone. I was about to unlock the door when I saw something familiar…it was it was the Venus Fly-Trap AGAIN!? I stared as it did not move I slowly opened my door and slowly walked in thinking "was that always there...I don't remember seeing it before there." I want upstairs into my room thinking what else happened in the past to me.

_15 years ago_

_The police came checking my parents and me, saying if I had anyone else to live with and i said no sadly. As they were looking around I ran…I ran hard and far to a village? There was a gate a big one I stepped closer, and when I was almost in 2 guards from the gates appeared in front of me asking who I am? And why am I here?. I was about to say "Yuu—" "My name is Poison" "I am 2 years old and I have no where to live due to the death of my parents I didn't think I'd find a village and I just wanted t---" I was cut off by one of the guards letting me in he said he'd give a tour. He said I can become strong here to train as a ninja as he was one. I lived with him till I was a ninja. As years past when I was in academy I met a boy named Itachi Uchiha. He was very skilled and cute too. But I've never talked to him for everyone avoided me. They heard about my past on the news they all thought I did it. They thought that I killed them. So they avoided me. One of the popular boys came up to me once when I was skipping class again. He had white plain hair with a mask covering his face but both eyes. (BTW NOT KAKASHI) he was nice and accepted me I was happy but all the girls got jealous. They pushed me and once they did it in front of him. He pushed the girls gently and picked me up and went off to a lake. Saying "sorry Poison about that and I wanted to say that this well be our…last…time seeing each other." My face froze he told me he's going to war and well not survive and than he left. I felt alone…again. As years past I noticed whenever my birthday came it rained as if it was my heart crying out for this day. I was 17 by now. The age I am today. I have become a ninja in all nations meaning I have headbands of all villages. I am also wanted as hokage in all nations too. I told the hokage in the leaf village I…I am abandoning the leaf village. And I ran noticing ANBU's chasing me. Of course I prepared before this I already made this home I am in now. This is how this all happened._

_Back from thinking in my room_

I closed my eyes, and opened it quickly as I heard something outside. I stood up and ran to the window in my room. And noticed the Venus Fly-Trap was no longer there and that the noise as stopped. And it was quiet and when I say that I mean it was creepy quiet. I looked around outside but still in my room. I was searching where the Plant was. Then I noticed something that made me fall back on my bottom. The Giant Venus Fly-Trap was now on the tree next to my bedroom. I eyes shocked as I stared. And when I thought I saw it move a bit. I jumped on my legs and ran downstairs into my finished basement. I was panted from shock-ness. I know what your thinking '_how could someone be shocked from a moveable plant, be a person wanted for hokage in every nation' _well I'm still a teen not really mature either so I have more fear than adults. But heck I have a lot of bravely. I do a lot of stings in battles and survive. I go on the couch in the basement and fall asleep right after I hear another noise…the same one I heard before. I thought before falling asleep _'was the Giant Venus Fly-Trap moving again?' 'For it being that big does it eat people that's why it big?' 'Does it want to…eat me?_' after that last question I was asleep from all that's happened today.

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up remembering about what happened and then bolted up to my room checking outside that window if the Giant Venus Fly-Trap was still there. I backed up 1 step seeing its not there anymore and that noise I heard before I fall asleep was really it moving. I was scared knowing it could be anywhere in the house waiting to eat me. I check the time it's was 9:00 pm. I let out a sign of relief because well… here I'll tell you something, how do I live I need money right? Well I'm a singer and dancer so I signed in relief that I have to leave now. Not bother to change my cloth I left to where I had to sing my song in front of people. I sang a song called '_I Hate Everything about You'_ I made. (Of course I didn't make it but it's my story lets make it mine) it was the feeling for that white haired boy who died in the war his name was Rikimaru. My songs are always with my true feelings. In the middle of the song there it was again that noise but it seemed no one but me heard it and there I saw it. It moved out of the ground the Giant Venus Fly-Trap. I was shock and scared at the same time but it didn't affect my songs. After the song I ran home quickly. It was 11:00 pm now; I thought maybe it would eat me at midnight perhaps. I heard the noise again and again it was at that tree. I opened the window _'I know I'm crazy' _and yelled at it "what do you want from me! If you think I haven't noticed you following me than your wrong!" I was panting from the yelling, then said quietly like a whisper "what am I doing talking to a plant that wants nothing but to eat me" then it opened up my eyes getting big at the Giant Venus Fly-Trap. There was a head a little bit of a man chest shown too. His face was half white and half black. The black side had a circle as an eye and the white side had normal eye. I just stood in shock, and then I summoned all the bravery I had and asked "w-w-what do you want and…w-what are you? Giant Venus Fly-Trap spoke in a deep voice "**since she mentioned eating why not eat her? **" then a different voice talked but it was still coming from him. "Because Leader told us he needed her if we ate her It'll make the Leader angry". He than introduced himself "**Our name** is Zetsu" and then dragged me out of the window which made me fall on my head. I did some flips in the air to fall on my legs instead. I looked at where he was to say something then noticed… he wasn't there. I yelled out "What the heck! You pull me out then disappear." After a few seconds he appears this time with all his body. He told me to follow him but… I didn't see why I should he hasn't explained anything to me but his name. As he started to walk away motioning me to follow, I ran in front of him blocking his way asking "why should I follow a stranger that I only know his name and that he's an Akatsuki." He stared "**you know** the Akatsuki's?" "Yes they are a gang of S- ranked criminals and for some reason collecting all the tailed-beasts". We stared I didn't like it when we stare or go quiet so I quickly broke the silence. "Why are you taking me somewhere? Why aren't you answering my questions? And why were you following me?" he placed a cloth on my mouth and nose causing me to feel dizzy and I fell asleep.

_**Chapter 3**_

After I wake up without opening my eye still dizzy from whatever Zetsu made me smell, I hear voices 2 which were Zetsu and 1 was someone I don't even know his voice was a bit deep and emotionless. I couldn't hear what they were saying due to the dizziness. A few minutes of pretending of still sleeping I heard them walk and the door close shut. I waited a few more minutes to make sure no one else was in here, after that I opened my eyes. I noticed this place smelled like a doctor's office I didn't like doctors I never knew why. The place was pitch black, the only think I know is that I'm on a laid back chair. I jump off from the chair getting a bit wobbly but got in control quick. I walked thought the darkness till I bumped into something knocking it down loudly; I quickly ran and jumped into the chair lying down acting like I was still sleeping. I heard that noise every time Zetsu appeared, he did a little snicker. I can feel him glaring at me. "You can stop pretending like your asleep" I still pretended, I heard his footsteps getting closer and louder to me. I shot my eyes open and jumped off and stared at him in an attacking pose. His eyes are glowing green as mine glow red, "**you don't have to be on guard unless your waiting for me to eat you" **I glared some more making sure and relaxed in to normal standing pose. "Where am I? Why am I here? Why haven't you answered me? Are there more people here? Why did you make me fall asleep?" I blurted as I was standing. "You ask **a lot of questions"** "gezz I wonder why?" I mumbled. A man that looked familiar in some way walked in. "so your awake, Poison I asked Zetsu to bring you here, and here as in the Akatsuki's hideout, I want you to join the Akatsuki" I first stared and thought about this, all my life I have been unwanted besides hokage, I've been alone too and here they are offering for me to join them. I know they are criminals and if I join I'd be one but who'd care about me. "Sure" I smiled. "I am the Leader Pein, call me Leader" "Yes leader" he stretched out hand to me, so I place my hand in his, and walk out. There was a circle of people wearing all the same cloak as Zetsu and leader. Leader placed me next to him in the circle. Everyone but 1 which was one the other side of leader were boys. "Today I have brought this meeting to introduce to us our new member in the Akatsuki and for all of us to introduce yourselves" the leader announced. There were a few whispers here and there. And so it began from the girl. "My name is Konan I am leader's partner." "My name is Deidara and my ability is bombs hmm" "I'm Sasori and I'm Deidara's partner." "I'm Kakuzu I am the treasure holder in the Akatsuki." "Hidan I worship Jashin and I'm Kakuzu partner." As they introduced themselves I smiled to each and stared when one of them said "I'm Itachi Uchiha I'm kisame's partner," I knew him and he was here this whole time what a surprise, anyways it was my turn now. "Hello its nice to meet you all, my name is Poison, I'm 17 and I come from the hidden leaf village. I've lived alone since I was 2 years old." After I said the last sentence Hidan said out loudly "that's frick'ng young." "Well you'll be partnered with Zetsu for now and be sharing a room with him too" said the leader. I wasn't too happy to be with the Giant Venus Fly-Trap Man, than again I know him better than anyone else here I guess. Leader once again held my hand and gave me a tour of the hideout; he seemed nice I was happy with that too. By now it was about 4:35 am I was famished from all that had happened till now. Leader led me to Zetsu and my room, let go of my hand and left. I knocked on the door first just in care, no answer so I just opened it. I saw Zetsu on his bed but… he was different the Venus Fly-Trap part was gone he didn't look like a plant anymore. I also noticed my stuff was already there, I looked puzzled but I ignored it I was too tired. I fall on the bed on the other side of the room and slept. After what seemed 3-4 hours I woke up from a noise it wasn't Zetsu I can see him sleeping. Konan tied me hands together and my legs together too she then blindfolded me. "This will be better this way" then I felt pain she was hitting me though I didn't try to escape there was a reason to this there just has to be. After about 10-15 minute of being hit she untied me and left without a word. There was blood all over me and some on the bed, not over flowing though, I felt numb, a fell asleep again thinking '_why did she hurt me when I don't even know her nor does she know me? What did I do to make her angry or to hurt me?' _

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up at 5:47, I decided to get up and wash up from what Konan did. I took a shower which made my wounds sting. I washed my cloth and blanket and threw it in the dirty cloth basket. I wore a black chained short skirt; I had long black and red striped socks up to my thigh, with black and red conver shoes, I had a sleeveless shirt with black bracelets and a black ribbon around my neck. I brushed and dried my hair. I looked into the mirror there were cuts on my face, my arm and legs but the only parts the showed now is my face and arm. I liked the room there was a deck, drawer, a closet and there was more room in the drawer under my bed. I left the room seeing as I don't want to wake Zetsu up. I was hoping no one was up and my wish came true no one was up. I made pancakes in the kitchen which I surprising found it after wonders awhile. After I left the hide out to a lake that was near my house, I always go there when I'm alone or need to rethink stuff. I started to sing songs and after hours past I started to return to the hideout. Zetsu I saw was up but only he was, he was in the kitchen, "morning Zetsu" I smile. "Morning…**your early" **he still hasn't looked at me which is what I was hoping for. "Looking for food?" "Yes I am**" "**what do like to eat?" I asked but I should of known. "**Humans" **he said in a blood thirsty way. I turned and walked and saw a sign._**Please wake everyone at 8:00 am Thank You!**_ I looked at the clock it was 8:00am. I went to ever room to wake them up even Konan last I went to Leader. "Leader it's 8 it's time to wake up "he smiled as he woke up. "Thank you." I went down stairs to make pancakes for everyone but Zetsu. So far no one noticed my cuts due to my hair good of course but the plan didn't last long. "**Why do you have cuts on your face though your covering it? **And why do you have cuts on your arms even if your coving that too?" every one stared and noticed it too. "I umm… must have hit something sharp when I was moving in my sleep ha… haha silly huh?" I smiled and Konan said coldly "hah I wouldn't move in my sleep only simple minded do that you're so surprisingly stupid ha ha ha." I looked at her then looked down then looked back up and smiled, "well I guess I'll I am surprising at part that's the first time someone said that to me" "hah your very annoying too you should leave this group you don't fit in kid...HA ha hah ah." Unwanted, lonely, scared, sad and abandoned. I turned and ran I ran into the woods as hard as I could. "POISON!" leader yelled out. I ignored it and ran, ran away from this feeling all over again.

_**In the hideout**_

"What the hell did you do that for" Hidan yelled at Konan. "Tobi thinks she was a good girl" whined Tobi. Everyone glared at Konan including Leader. Leader never was mean to Konan which she likes but now he was mad, mad at her a lot. "Konan leave I don't want to see your face for a while, "WHAT?! Why are you defending her she's just in the way of our plans?" "I SAID LEAVE NOW" and with that she left. "Zetsu find Poison and bring her back somehow."

_**Back to Poison**_

I have no idea where I was going I just wanted to get away, then I heard a noise of water rushing noise, there is a river here I can stay there and eat fish and survive. I run to the noise and I was right there is a river, there was a giant rocks on top each other making a cave-ish look, just enough for me to fit in. I smiled I prepared fire and killed fishes with my ninja knifes, and start preparing it to eat. I heard that noise again Zetsu. I come out from under the rocks and turn to see Zetsu's head closed and just popping out of the ground not that far from me. I sit next to his head. "Why did you come to I person whose not needed?" he came out of the ground but didn't sit but he did look at me. "You are needed we came because **the Leader needs you…now" **I stood then turned around and mumbled "hah like I'd be accepted in this world." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to where ever he was taking me, I just looked down and let him drag me, a little smile went up at a thought I had _'Zetsu himself needs me'_. It seems he took me back to the hideout then asked Kakuzu to close the wounds before it got infected. He took me to that the same room that smelt like doctor's 'is he a doctor?' "Kakzuzu are you a Medical Ninja?" he glared "it's Kakuzu and yes I am." He told me to sit and it was quiet again. "No one talks much in this gang it….gets annoying overtime" he still didn't say anything, "AH that hurts" "stop moving" "but it hurts and stings" "that's just how it works, your very interesting is what everyone's saying" "why's that?" "Your wanted as hokage in every— "ah that, that's stupid, I don't care about that" "ok then what do you care about" I gave a thought at what he was talking about. "Umm well I care about others feelings and if I get hurt for some reason I don't fight back till I know. Cause then I'd understand better "I mumble this right after "don't know if that even answers your question." "Done you can leave now" I left with a few stickers and bandages over the visible things at the moment. Tobi ran quickly toward me "Tobi wants you to stay no goie ok" I gave an odd looking look but smiled and nodded. And Tobi somehow looked like he's blushing behind the mask but who knows. "Pretty girl should smile more" I gave a little giggle and my stomach then grumbled. I blushed from embarrassment but before I could get something to eat Leader asked me and Zetsu to come. We entered his office. "I need you 2 to get me something's I need, I need this scroll from the village of snow" "**great snow" **"umm isn't that bad from Zetsu seeing he's a plant and all" "He'll be fine now GO" me and Zetsu left out of the hideout and started to walk.

_**Chapter 5**_

"So do you know why **Konan did that to you?" **I wasn't pay attention when he asked "Hey **kid I asked do you know why Konan **beat** you?" **still I wasn't paying attention.

_**ZETSU"S POINT OF VIEW**_

She isn't paying attention which is getting annoying**, if I had a choice I'd eat her now.** You cant she's a member that's--. **That's suffering to Konan and her past pain. **But she is pretty, hot, and she can cook well,** plus she isn't afraid from us she seems like she likes being around **us.

_**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**_

Zetsu tapped my head. "What?" "You weren't playing attention so I did something that would make you pay** attention" "**You were talking? Sorry" he grabbed my hand and what I noticed that his white side was bright red and his black seemed more red-ish. _Was he blushing?_' After hours of walking we set up camp for the night. Though I couldn't help but ask him some questions. "Umm Zetsu do you hate fire cause it cuts you easily cause you a plant?" he stared and said "**no" **"Does snow hurt since plants die from the cold?" "**No" **"why you're a plant aren't you?" "**The only part that's a plant is this part" **he pointed at the Venus Fly-Trap parts. "They are also removed when I am going to sleep." I decided to go and swim in the river after a few minutes. "Where are you **going" **"Just for a swim" I smiled and left, I made sure no one was around. Took off my cloth and swam around in the cold water, though after a few seconds my body got used to it and it felt warm now. After what seemed 30 minutes, Zetsu came and told me "It's bad to stay in the water for to long" I blushed a little "ok can you turn around or something" he did and I got out and wore my cloth. I tapped his shoulders saying he can turn. He was about to say something but stopped. "**You smell **good" I didn't know if it's a good thing or did he mean by I smell good to eat. He knew quickly what I thought and said "**I didn't mean by food kid" **I smiled and we went back to camp and slept.

_**ZETSU"S POINT OF VIEW**_

'_As she was sleeping we were awake looking at her cute sleeping face.' '__**I feel bad for wanting to eat her.' '**__I…I…I think I like her.' '__**I already knew I liked her not as food.' '**__Why didn't you tell me then?' '__**You had to figure it on your own.'**_She started to shiver for some reason so we got up to go next to her. She then grabbed me and snuggled into my chest while she was still asleep. "Zet…su?" after she said my name she smiled. Our faces turned red but then ed wrapped our arms around her. _'Our sweet, __**cute love'**_

_**NORMAL POINT OF VIEW**_

We finally arrived where we would be the snow village. "Zetsu wait here if I don't come out after 5 minutes come and get me."I ran in before he could say stop. I then opened that portal and want in. I did stealth like rouges would do. I took the scroll, put it in my robe and ran out still in stealth. I did it in less than a minute Zetsu was waiting. I poke his plant part from behind still in stealth. He turned to see no one, I hugged him and when I did I was visible. This time I was sure he was blushing, I again opened a portal grab his robe sleeves and went in. we reappear in the hideout. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" "Oh that's because I need to know where it is to teleport" "**so you knew where the scroll was?" "**Yup" "LEADER WE HAVE THE SCROLL HERE" I yelled. Leader appears and with a surprise look, I gave the scroll he wanted. "That was faster then I thought." I smiled and so did he. Konan saw me and Leader smiling and ran and punched my smiling face hard which made me fall into Kakuzu. "Don't you dare smile to Leader you unwanted KID!!!" I stood up away from Kakuzu and walk up to her with anger in my eyes. One of my eyes turned green and the other blood red. I stare at her with them she looked scared. "Let it out, let out all the feelings you have on me, hit me, hurt me if it makes you better just yell it out, I'm tired of this whole thing." She looked at me with tears flowing down "I-I hate you because your taking away my Leader, what is that you have that I don't? I hate of that because Leader is being so nice to YOU WHY WHYYYYYYY!?!?" she started hitting me cutting me. "ENOUGH" Leader yelled. Zetsu came and pull me away from Konan. "Your jealous of me right? You hate how Leader is kind to me and is even willing to smile. You envy me" I laughed and smiled. They stared "its weird how I envy you yet you envy me" "What you….envy me WHY?" "I'm unwanted, hated, and useless as you said no one needs me" Konan's tears fall more. I got up to her wiped her tears away. "Pretty faces don't deserve tears on them." She hugged me "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I was selfish." After that I and Konan became good friends for years but it didn't last long. I died after a battle with 3 tailed-beasts that was attacking Konan and i jumped in the way . Konan was crying the guys looked down. "Konan remember pretty faces don't deserve tears, I don't regret meeting any of, I'm happy that I was wanted for once in my life so thank you." With that I died, and then everyone had at least a tear on there faces.

_**Final Chapter 6**_

_**After 5 years from death**_

'_I'm alone again it seems I'm destined to be alone, not needed and scared.'_ There was a light in front of me I walked toward it and noticed I'm….ALIVE?!? I was in a body, my body and everyone was there but there back turned to me except Konan was crying on the bed I was on. Leader said "She well never be forgotten we well come here every day of her death." "She was very artist and always sorted the problem me and Sasori had Hmm" "She was the strongest of us all." Itachi said "Indeed she was and **she was the bravest of all of us**. I reached out for Konan on the side of the bed. "Konan I'm not died not now not ever." Every one heard me, turned and stared "POISON!?" I smiled "I'm back….somehow and I would never abandon all of you plus my name is Yuuki not Poison." "I knew that wasn't **your name, welcome back Yuuki" **"that's the first time you've called me by my name and not kid" "**I was waiting for you** to say your real name." I smiled and hugged Zetsu then whispered in his ears "thank you" and with that I was wanted, not alone, happy, and protected by the arms of my new friends.

_**The End **_


End file.
